


Some Things Just Don't Change

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [36]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: #makingthisshitupasIgo, Historians told the Pups stuff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joe did not approve, M/M, Pre-Mad Max: Fury Road, Sleeping Together, Someone stop me, there seems to be a theme here, they're dead now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping next to Slit is like seeping next to the fucking sun, Nux doesn't know what it was, but his lancer is hot as fuck. </p>
<p>In more than one way too, but that's not the point. The point is it's already hot in the damn bunks without Slit flailing all over the place in his sleep and dragging Nux with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Don't Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from FrnkIero and the Cellabration 'Weighted' -
> 
> "Sometimes though the world goes round  
> Somethings just don't change  
> Sometimes it leaves me feeling old"

\---

 

Sleeping next to Slit is like seeping next to the fucking _sun_ , Nux doesn't know what it was, but his lancer is hot as _fuck_. 

(In more than one way, not that he's ever tell the asshole, he was sure his lancers ego didn't need any more stroking-)

And Nux has come to find that sometimes Slit  is worse than a goddamn octopus in his sleep - and he's pretty sure that's the right word too because he had asked one of the historians when he was atill a pup and even then they shared a bunk and it had made another of the strange people laugh when he made the comparison, but that's not the point. The point is _it's already hot in the damn bunks without Slit flailing all over the place in his sleep and dragging Nux with him._

On one occasion Nux had woken up, sticky and sweaty already from some more physical activities that had taken palace in their bunk earlier in the night, only to come to the conclusion that if Slit didn't loosen his arms that were wrapped around his hips then he was going to die of heatstroke or whatever the fuck the Organic had muttered about that one time. 

But Slit slept like the dead when they were together and Nux had to eventually give up his efforts to wake his lancer and allowed himself to fall asleep, promising himself that if he did die soft in the night he'd just have to come back and _smother his asshole of a lancer._

Nux of course didn't die, but that didn't stop his complaining when Slit eventually decided to grace the Citadel with his awakening.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> *Uptown Funk pun*


End file.
